Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a ventilating fan, and specifically, to a fixing structure for a wiring box of a ventilating fan.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A is an overall schematic view of an existing ventilating fan; FIG. 1B is a schematic view showing the installation between a casing and a wiring box in the existing ventilating fan.
The existing ventilating fan 1 comprises: a housing 2 having an opening 3 at a bottom surface thereof, a casing 4 disposed in the housing 2, fan blades 51 and a motor 5 disposed in the casing 4, and a wiring box 8 fixed on the casing 4 and composed of a box body 6 and a cover 7, the wiring box 8 being fixed on the casing 4 through a screw 9.
Since the wiring box 8 contains electric components therein, a structure for preventing a user from detaching the box 8 manually should be provided to ensure safety of customers. For example, in the existing ventilating fan 1, the wiring box 8 is usually fixed on the casing 4 through the screw 9. Moreover, to ensure stability of the wiring box 8, a plurality of fixing structures should be provided, that is, a plurality of screws 9 should be used to fix the wiring box.
However, the existing structure for fixing the wiring box 8 on the casing 4 has a problem of needing too much working hour due to many components and complicated operating steps.